legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:22kingdomheartsfan/22kingdomheartsfan's review of The Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story)
What is up my fellow users of LOTM? This is your buddy 22kingdomheartsfan here. And today I'm giving my first ever review of a series on here. Today's review will be on the recently finished series made by Mensladys125. Before we start: This review will have an important talk on some real world issue. Will give you all fair warning when its there before I talk about it. And also I hope you will respect my opinion on some things said here. The Story The story is starts talking about how the Multi-Universe was made. About the wars that rage though out the worlds. How somehow the villain suddenly become stronger then they should be. It then opens with some girl named Christen who later becomes the main protagonest Angewomon. In the story she and a WHOLE bunch of other heroes do battle against Megatron and his allies. Before that they started to fight the villain named Myotismon. God I hate him so much. Angewomon is kidnapped by him so she can become his bride. I may not remember it that much but I bet if Myotismon tried that in digimon she'd destroy him. Anyway thanks to some help from her friends Angewomon is saved and she kills Myotismon. YAY!! But in a twist Myotismon is shown to be a guy named Riley Simpson who turned into Myotismon because Sailor Moon dumped him. We will get back to that later. They bring Riley back to life who becomes Angemon. The story then mixes with anoher story called Slade Strikes Back from the M.O.D.A.B. storyline where Joker is the main villain of that story. In menslady's story Joker is killed by Megatron. But Joker comes again in another story in The M.O.D.A.B. storyline. He comes back at least 2 more times. Later the heroes are joined by the Emperor of the Anime Empire Emperor X an OC created by MarioMan2010. More on him later. Angewomon and Angemon also meet The Phantom who is another OC created TheKingofVIllains2. Again more later. After some series of events everyone joins together and do battle with Unicron who is later killed by Jack of Blade who then kills Megatron and takes over the role of main villain till he is killed by the heroes. During the fights with Jack Angemon is turned into Myotismon who now acts like a good guy and stays till the series end. BOO!! After Jack's beaten Megatron returns and becomes Galvatron who decides instead beating the heroes he decides to kidnap Angewomon and Myotismon who are said to be the chosen ones to beat him. Yeah that's the smartest thing in the world to. Over time he is able to do it and the heroes go off to rescue them from Galvatron lair which in this story is called the Realm of the Conddemed. At one point in time they face Galvatron and Galvatron is beating heroes till Angewomon and Myotismon get some power up and get his ass. Finally the heroes chase Galvatron to the center of the Multi-Universe and destroy him saving everything. That's pretty much the whole story. There might be some other bits but I got the main points across. Something that was done over the course of this story was sending a message to bring Classic Disney back. You know stuff like Mickey Mouse and animated cartoons instead of showing sitcoms like Hanna Montana which as far as I know is no longer being shown on TV. We do need to bring back Disney and let characters like Oswald get a new cartoon. Of course Disney need to stop trying to buy everything. I got no problem that they brought Star Wars but still the way they are acting its like they take over ALL things Media which in my opinion no one should do. The Characters This series offers a vast number of characters from different series and media from cartoons anime and live action. We got characters from Disney Digimon Sonic the Hedgehog Sailor Moon DC Universe Star Wars Star Trek Dragon Ball Z and GT Fable Transformers and so on. So if you like stories with a whole bunch of characters then you'll like this. Then again most stories on LOTM have a bunch of characters. Emperor X Emperor X is an OC created by MarioMan2010. He is the leader of the Anime Empire. He starts out as a bad guy in the story Slade Strikes Back but reforms. He then joins the heroes in Menslady's story to take down Megatron. See his page for more. The Phantom/Jonanthan Tangelo Jonanthan Tangelo is a created by TheKingofVillains2. He was a member of a race from WAY back during the beginning of the Multi-Universe. But his world was attacked by Unicron who turned him into The Phantom. The Phantom helps the heroes in fighting Unicron but gives up his life in doing so. Later Jonanthan is brought back to life and joins in the heroes in the fights ahead. See his page for more. The Music The music is something very much to be enjoyed in this series. Its got from action romance suspence clam and relaxing and more so. One of my favorites here is the music used was in episode 74. It happens when Sonic transforms into a Werehog. That is just such awesome sounding music there. So you love music then get ready to enjoy some good ones. Problems of the series Now we reach the part of the review where and I talk about the things that were not good about this series. And much like the Nostalgia Critic who everyone here loves so much I will be going on a rant on some of these. So get ready. Characters While there are a vast number of character I like, some of which I suggested, there is a problem with so many of them. The problem being is they act like a bunch of crying 5 year olds who need someone to hold their hand forever. A lot of these characters are adults and yet they still act like they need their mom and dad. And even badass anti heroes like Shadow the Hedgehog and Vegeta were not safe from this. Hearing Vegeta suggest breaking though some magic barrior by.... singing a powerful song... I just found that so stupid. That was just not what Vegeta would suggest at all. Another thing: The character Riley Simpson who is the one who becomes Myotismon. You find out that he turned into Myotismon because Sailor Moon dumped him. But funny thing he himself dumped a girl and the girl did not turn evil. So its okay for Myotismon to break up with someone but when someone breaks up with him its all "AHHH!!! KILL EVERYONE, FUCK ALL OF YOU!!!". I don't want to sound like a jerk but that in my eyes makes Myotismon a hypocrite. There were still moments when I could enjoy the characters but it could use a bit of improvement. My Ideas At one point in time menslady was asking for help. And I, an inexperence writer, still VERY new to the whole writing thing thought "Oh! I'll help!". But given how I was back then and I how I am now... I regret some of the ideas I suggest... One of my suggestion was Jack of Blades taking over as the main villain. See one of my problems here is I gave Jack this power to drain life from living beings. The reason is cause I thought in the boss fight from Fable he shoots a beam at you that drains your health. Oh how wrong I was! But the damage was already done. Another thing was Jack's allies. One of them was Omega Shenron, the most powerful villain in Dragon Ball GT. Looking back I cannot accept the idea that a villain like him would serve Jack. But see the problem was he was the only villain I could think of at the time. Another thing I suggested was bringing in Predaking. The reason I did it was cause Predaking appears as a villain the story "The Next Gen Island Tour" which is part of the storline Slade Strikes Back is from. But given how Predaking turned out I regret it. Now I want to make this clear: This portion is not menslady's fault, its mine. She liked my ideas and just used them even though I don't like some of my suggestions anymore. But again not menslday's fault. I blame myself, my lack of knowladge and experence. This portion will not effect the over all rating of the story. Human/Robot Couples This is one of my problems with the series. Humans or organics being pair up with robots in an romantic relationship. In this series some of the characters think of getting together with Transformers. The reason I have a problem with is it is because its impossible to being in a romantic relationship with robots. If someone kissed a robot do you know what you would feel? You won't feel some happy warm feeling when you are with your lover. You will feeel COLD. HARD. METAL. And you sure as hell can't have sex with a robot either. Bender from Futurama bests explains during the episode when they go to the planet of giant amazon women. Also being pair with a Transformer is even worse. Because a transformers is like 30 or 50 feet taller then the avarage human. So if you tried anything with a Transformer your body would be crushed to death. And you can't say humans are the same size as Transformers. Humans NEVER get that big. And if you say Transformers are the same size as humans then you are taking away what makes Transformers Transformers. They are meant to be GIANT tranforming robots. Now some of you might say this is stupid to complain about but a lot of critics have different nitpicks about something they review inculding the Nostalgia Criti who again everyone on this wiki seems to love for some reason. So if you do watch the Nostalgia Critic then you understand my reason for going on a rant about something. Warning: This next portion contains talks about a real worlds issue. The issue being "Abortion". If you are no comfortable talking about something like this then you can skips it. But if you saw menslady's series and saw what was said about abortion there then I do strongerly suggest you read this so you can see more about abortion and not just what's said about in religion. Abortion So in one episode of this series the characters talk about abortion. In a nutshell they pretty much said that any woman who gets an abortion is gonna go hell and suffer by the children they aborted. Now I quite frankly found that to be offensive as fuck. I can understand why people think abortion is bad. I truly do. But there are some facts that people need to know about it. Abortion is one of if not the most the hardest thing a woman can though in her life if she chooses to do so. Now because of how hard it is people need to support her when she goes though something like this. Not treat her like she's a demon. There could be a very good reason a woman gets an abortion. For expample: The woman got pregnate against her will. In othe words: Rape. Now do you really think its a good idea to bring a child into a world where the child's father is a rapist? I sure as hell don't. Another reason is the mother simply is not ready to be a parent. Now I know what you're thinking: "Oh she can put the child up for adoption". She could. But is that REALLY a good idea. Leaving a child to be parentless? There are so many orphens in the world and there are many who never get adopted.. Do we really want to add more parentless children who may never get adopted into the world? So here's another thing about abortion: The world today quite frankly has a problem with over population. There are like 6 7 or 8 billion people here. Hell there might be even more then that! It has gotten so bad that I've heard some countries people are only allowed to have one child. I'm not saying we need to stop having kids. And I'm not saying we need to start killing people to lower the population if that is what you're thinking. God I'm not that crazy. Yet. But if we keep treating this over population like it no big deal then this is how our race will end. Finally another thing about Abortion: After an abortion they can go to this thing out there called Stem Cell Research. If you watch South Park there is an episode about it. I don't remember the name though. I don't know how it works exacitly but Stem Cell Research has been proven to lead to cures for to stuff like Aids or Cancer. We can make a world where we won't have to worry about shit like that anymore. So as you can see I am a supporter for abortions. It is something we should not get rid of. And it should be made perfectly legal everywhere. We should not try and take this right away from women. The reason is because not only is it wrong but it makes thing worse in the world. Plus it is the woman's choice to get an abortion or not. Not mine, not yours, not a polition, and not God's. If you read this portion of the review I thank you for reading and hope you will at least think about what I've said. If I made you uncomfortable with what I said then I am sorry. I honestly did not want to talk about this because I felt I could offend some people out there. But after what I saw it needed to be said. One last thing: If you decide to talk about abortion in any fanfictions you make then my advice to you is this: Get all the facts about abortion before you start judging about it. Not just what's said about from religion. Better yet so you can avoid offending some one don't talk about it at all in your fanfic's. Rating And now for the over all rating of this story. Now this series is a lot of fun because of its story and its characters and its music. And the fights are really good as well. The fights are one of my favorite things about it. But it loses points because of they way some of the characters act the robot/human couple which drives me crazy and what was said about abortion. So I give this over all rating of this story...... 6 out of 10. Now that might be a decent rating but here something someone might ask me. Do I think this adventure should have a sequel? Noooooo. Thanks for reading Well that's it for my very first review. I hope you enjoyed what I had to say. And I hope you'll respect my opinion on some subjects. And if I gave you some things to think about then awesome. If I upset you with some things here then I'm sorry but I am merely being honest. Which is something my fellow user The4everreival likes that I do. This is 22kingdomheartsfan signing off! Category:Blog posts